


淫梦(pwp慎入)

by Villian



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villian/pseuds/Villian





	淫梦(pwp慎入)

——这他妈是个什么该死的情况？

Paulo Dybala不想在阳光秾丽的美好清晨以一句不那么优雅的问候语作为开场，但如果此时你也像这位年轻前锋一样面临着“左边是他熟悉的恋人Cristiano，正阖着眼睛发出均匀平稳的呼吸声；右边的臂弯里却卧着一张既熟悉又陌生的脸——微微下垂的眼角，高高扬起的漂亮眉骨，颧骨处还带着刚刚睡醒的红印”的状况时，大概没有人能够克制住自己不去发出土拨鼠似的尖叫。

青年人曾经在各大网络门户上认真搜索过恋人昔日的图片：一袭红衣的葡萄牙男孩在老特拉福德球场上如疾风般轻巧地奔跑，纤瘦的小腿在快速的左右倒换中紧紧绷起薄薄的肌肉。褐金色的卷发被固定在发胶之间，偶尔有几缕额发在跑动时乖顺地耷拉下来。

如今这颗漂亮的脑袋正散发着温热的气息埋藏在他的手臂之间，反复提醒Dybala不得不正视身边同时出现了两位“Cristiano Ronaldo”的事实。

“唔……Paulo，你怎么这么早就醒了？”

正当Dybala纠结着到底是起身还是维持现状时，睡在左侧的男友迷迷糊糊地翻了个身，熟练地环住了他的腰部。温暖的乳肉轻轻蹭动着青年人的身体，男人胸前敏感的暗红色莓果像漂亮的红石榴籽般若有似无地擦过Dybala的手臂——该死的，天知道他昨晚被年长的恋人挑逗得快把脑浆子都射干净了，对方却只堪堪让他做了一次。这和圣诞节前通宵排队、最终却只获得了一份装点枞树的拐棍糖果一样令人懊恼。

“你还在生我的气吗？我只是不想耽误今天的训练……”

“千万不要让Cristiano垂着眼睛可怜巴巴地骑在你的腰上”——这是Dybala在此时此刻最想发上Twitter的一句忠告。眼下他那世界第一第二第三好男友正瘪着嘴跨坐在他的腰间，价值一亿的长腿正以大开庭径的姿势极不安分地环在年轻前锋的身侧。昨晚被内射后的穴肉在一起一落的动作间已含不住过多的浓精，只能任由一小股浑浊的体液顺着线条完美的臀缝缓缓流出。

就正常情况而言，此时Dybala应该睁着一双狼崽子般富有侵略性和独占欲的宝石色眼睛，在对方俯身准备含住自己业已胀大的阴茎之前将他摁在一旁的落地窗前狠狠操入，让这位球场领袖哭叫着、抽搐着将杂糅了爱欲的温凉体液悉数喷涂在过分明亮的玻璃窗上。每每此时，Cris的脸庞就会像戈雅版画上圣洁的处子般迎着阳光舒展开来，透着石榴果实般饱满馥郁的浪荡芬芳。

而眼下的情况似乎不允许他们这么做。过大的响动令Dybala右侧的男孩咂咂嘴从睡梦中醒来，他一面用手揉着惺忪的睡眼，一面坐起身来迷迷瞪瞪地说了句什么——大抵是葡萄牙语，Dybala听不大清明。

小宝石先生只能求救似的呆望了一眼还骑在自己胯腹处同样满脸错愕的恋人——很显然，对方也不知道时下该做点儿什么才是最合适了。

 

“所以——你说你也叫做‘Cristiano Ronaldo’？”

在经历了一番鸡飞狗跳地见面仪式后，三人终于冷静地围坐在了大床中央。虽然三个不着寸缕的大男人以这样的方式聊天多少有些诡异，但总归是能够坐在一块儿把今天上午发生的事情好好捋捋了。

二十三岁的年轻男孩像捣蒜似的用力点头，急切地证明自己所说的话没有半点撒谎的成分：“我在曼切斯特踢球，Wazza他们都管我叫Roonie。”

Dybala扭头看了一眼方才一直垂着头不说话的男友，对方的眉心在男孩提及“Wazza”这个名字时不经意地蹙紧——虽然下一秒就在男人扬起脖颈的深呼吸间舒展开来，但他还是敏锐地捕捉到了其中某种极具暗示性的味道。

“那现在怎么办？我们三个就这么光着屁股坐在床上叙旧？”

Dybala低头看了看自己还挺得老高的阴茎，欲哭无泪地朝Cris投去求救似的目光——难道让他顶着明显纵欲过度的脸、硬着欲求不满的大兄弟神清气爽地参加训练吗？这会被夸德拉多他们嘲笑一整年的。

“当然不。”

他的世界第一好男友轻笑着转身回握住青年人火热的性器，挑起眉尾朝一旁不知所措的男孩示意道：“小家伙，加入我们吗？”

这下不止Roonie，连Dybala本人都傻了眼——他知道年长的男友在性事上向来大胆且奔放，但要他当着23岁的Cris的面操33岁的他，小宝石先生表示自己今天一定还在梦里没醒透。

“Cris，你——”

“嘘，别说话。”

言罢，Cris俯下身子，慢慢将对方的龟头含进自己的嘴里。过分胀大的阴茎将两腮的肌肉顶弄出鼓鼓囊囊的形状，茎体也随着男人愈发卖力的动作不断埋入晶亮的双唇之中。偌大的寝室里除了Cris一起一落含吞阴茎时欢愉的呜咽和淫靡的水声之外，只剩下Dybala在恋人熟稔的深喉技巧的挑逗下餍足的喘息。

“哦Cris……你真的长了一张会吸老二的漂亮嘴巴。”

Dybala抽出自己的阴茎拍打着男人微红的颧骨，将龟头处渗出来的前液尽数涂抹在对方的眼睑和眉骨上。他的恋人像极了福音书下放置的曼德拉草，在信徒们滴落的精液中被浇灌成一株漂亮的人形魔物。

一旁的Ronnie像受惊的兔子般呆呆地眨巴着眼睛，不知所措地看着年长的自己高高撅起屁股将脸埋在男人双腿之间的浪荡模样。他当然知道对方在干什么——他和Wazza也曾经在逼仄的更衣室角落里做过这种事情。那是新赛季初初开始的一场比赛过后，过剩的荷尔蒙让年轻男孩们放弃了与队友一同参加庆功宴的机会，转而在不为人知的角落里疯狂地交换着情色的深吻和生涩的口交。

他被英格兰男孩压在靠近角落的柜子前用手指深深浅浅地操弄着，所有的呻吟都被他叼着球衣生生咽回了喉咙里。随时可能被人撞破的背德感令他们紧张得不知所措，急躁的年轻人在第三次被他未经良好扩张而过分紧致的穴口咬得生疼时被迫放弃了插入的动作，转而用滚烫的阴茎抵在他的臀缝间落力地摩擦着，直至最终低吼着将温凉的精液尽数射在了他的背脊上，有的甚至溅在了男孩漂亮的肩胛骨周围。

他的后穴还未被探访过，那里就像一处溢满花果气息的庄园般涤荡着旖旎的芬芳。

Cris在Dybala即将高潮的临界时刻果断挣脱了被对方摁住脑袋大力操干口腔的动作，快速地撸动着青年人胀红了的阴茎。那些浊白的体液随着微微弹动的龟头喷洒在男人微红的颧骨和纤长的睫毛之间，剩下的一部分地则被Cris津津有味地吮吸着含进嘴里。

他喘动着挑起眼角瞥了瞥在旁仍呆愣着神情、淡粉色的阴茎却已微微翘起的年轻男孩，扬了扬手示意对方靠近一些，意料之中地收到了男孩极为坚定的拒绝。

“为什么不来试试呢？小家伙。”

Ronnie盯着那张如古希腊神像般菱角分明的脸庞——十年后的他刚刚帮另一位青年人做完一整套超棒的Blow Job，此时正用那张挂着欲落不落的精液的性感嘴巴引逗着自己。这简直荒唐得有些过分，却也确实有着令人意欲尝试的快感。毕竟Cris的样子看起来非常享受，似乎被精液喂饱能够让他获得更多的满足感，这是Ronnie从未体验过的。

Cris知道对方已经开始动摇，于是便尝试着如豹子般压低了腰窝慢慢朝男孩的方向靠近。纯白的床单上甚至还留有他自己昨晚被Dybala操射时洒落在上面的精液的痕迹——这令Ronnie产生了某种奇异的错觉，似乎眼前缓缓挪移而来的是诞生于海浪之中的性欲女神，正召唤着座下众人将贞洁与灵魂献祭给崇圣的魔鬼。

“转过身去小家伙，你还有很多要学的。”

年轻的葡萄牙男孩在对方低沉嗓音的蛊惑下竟乖顺地照做了。他把漂亮青涩的脸颊埋进白色的被单里，臀部顺着被Cris捞起腰部的动作高高翘起，未经开拓的粉嫩穴口如有生命力般规律性地收缩着，这令一旁正准备将再次硬起的阴茎捅进Cris业已濡润的肉穴之中的Dybala蓦地沉了眼神。

“唔啊……别心急小混蛋，这里所有的猎物都是你的，慢慢来。”

Cris被Dybala急切地顶弄搅得身子发软，只能将双手扶在Ronnie的腰上勉强支撑着上半身的重量。他的乳肉被Dybala从身后环抱住握在手里，大力的揉捏和深入肠径的操弄令他抑制不住地高声浪叫起来，阴茎在未经过多爱抚的情况下高高翘起至漂亮的腹部肌肉处。

“Cris，你真的拥有世界上，唔，最耐干的屁股……”

一直趴跪在二人身下的Ronnie被Cris淫乱的呻吟搅得头晕脑胀，胯腹处层层涌上的快感执着地浇灭了脑海中最后一丝清明的理智。他用床单磨蹭着自己敏感的乳头以缓解这种可怕的感觉，却在隐秘处抵上一条灵活的舌头时被迫缴械——内壁的褶皱被对方用舌头一点点延展开来，粗糙的舌苔仔细地舔弄着肠径内侧光滑的腔壁。

剧烈的快感令可怜的葡萄牙男孩感到羞耻。他将脸埋进床单里尽力抑制住脱口欲出的喘息，红着眼角向身后被另一位青年人撞碎了呻吟的男人闷声讨饶。

“不、不要……快停下，这太奇怪了……”

“唔……舒、舒服吗……嗯啊……Paulo、慢一点，我不行了……”

眼前的一切在Dybala的眼中简直是一片秾丽的盛景：年长的恋人用紧致湿软的后穴迎接着自己大开大合地操干，漂亮的脊骨在都灵清晨的阳光里勾勒出姣好的形状。火热的内壁紧紧吸咬着阴茎上暴突的青筋，在青年人落力的抽插中带出昨夜射入肠径深处的浊液。

而另外一位——大概也可算作他的男友——则在Cris的舔舐下呜咽着伸手抚弄自己业已成熟的茎体。未经人事的男孩如初初结下的无花果果实般荡漾着纯洁而淫荡的馥郁，在精液的浇灌下慢慢绽开鲜红的内室。

他的两位男友在近乎于同一时间到达了高潮——当Dybala一面将自己火热的龟头死死钉在男人敏感的前列腺上、一面用手大力揉捏着对方胸前凸起的乳尖时，Cris几乎是哭叫着挺动了身子，未经抚弄的阴茎在剧烈的快感冲撞下突突地弹动着射出浊白的精液。

而他身前的Ronnie则是靠着后穴处持续的刺激和笨拙的自渎抵临高潮，脱力似的伏在雪白的床单上侧着头喘息，漂亮的后颈线条随着喘动上下起伏着，像一尾渴水的鱼。

“小家伙，希望这对你来说是个美好的早晨。”

Cris在短暂的失神后率先恢复意识。他双手稍一用力便引导着年轻的葡萄牙男孩与自己调换了位置，对方显然还未从高潮后的快感中彻底缓和过来，翻动身体时的肢体摩擦令Ronnie初尝情欲的淡粉色性器再度颤巍巍地抬起头来。

“乖，把屁股抬高。”

男孩迷迷糊糊地照着身下男人的指令乖顺地撅起了泛着晶亮水光的臀瓣，紧致的私处经过Cris的舔舐后变得更加湿软，如待放的花苞般引逗着青年人急切的采撷。

“小家伙，你有喜欢的人吗？”

什么？

下一秒他的阴茎就被Cris握在手里，和他自己的阴茎一起缓缓地撸动起来。敏感的龟头和囊袋在蹭动时不经意地前后互相拍打着，合着方才射过后残留于顶端的精液发出黏腻的声响。

“我知道你喜欢的是谁——闭上眼睛吧，想象着待会儿操进你身体里的就是他。”

葡萄牙男孩的思绪随着臀缝处火热性器的摩擦飘忽至很远的地方——那是他和英格兰男孩刚刚一起度过的曼切斯特的雨季。他们在难得的休息日里一起躺在老特拉福德球场的草坪上，望着远处快速掠过的知更雀发呆。wazza在他昏昏欲睡的时刻撑起身子轻吻他的眼睑，如同安抚着一个支离破碎的梦。

“你和他终究会分开的。”

身后的青年人用粗大的阴茎一寸寸地劈开他穴口处的褶皱，这让初经人事的年轻男孩吃痛地扬起了脖颈。埋入身体中的性器滚烫得像是要将他生生烙伤，带着某种粗暴且绝望的占有欲冲撞着紧窄肠径的每一处角落。

他听见十年后的自己如是说，对方的眼中含着欲落不落的眼泪和不明所以的笑意。

“但是此刻，你可以让这种感觉更真实一些——我们都会很快乐的，Ronnie。”

他的大脑再无力处理更多的信息了，穴口在青年人落力地操干之下濡湿得一塌糊涂，胸口处的果实被Cris含在嘴里仔细吮吸着。男人食髓知味的神情像极了方才吞含青年人阴茎的模样，散发着淫荡低贱却又不可亵玩的矛盾气质。

他们在混乱的交缠中攀上巅峰，又在下一秒沉沉跌入黑暗。二十三岁的Cristiano不会知道他在那个旖旎而淫乱的梦境最后说了什么或做了什么——谁又会在意呢？

毕竟，他们终将走向离别。和每个人，每段过去。

 

（xjb结束的end）


End file.
